


Small Comfort

by The_Arkadian



Series: Reflections [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration from "Damocles" - Anders with Lady, the little grey tabby given to him by Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comfort




End file.
